Angel Eyes
by Sydney858
Summary: She closed her eyes and she moved into his touch, he smiled gently he loved when she did that. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She responded immediately deepening the kiss. Her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck as his hands moved to her hips. Tyler x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dance With Me

Nina Parker sat on the edge of the tub staring at the white stick on the counter. She hated waiting, and waiting for news like this was nerve-wracking. She got up running her hand down her jean clad thighs as she did. She started pacing around the dorm room bathroom, letting out a sigh of breath as she did. Trying not to think what would happen if that little stick came back positive. It was weird to her how much one little piece of plastic held so much power over her future. If it was any other situation she would have found it funny.

Her phones alarm went off telling her it had been the time the box said was necessary. She stopped pacing and stared at the stick as if it was about to fly off the counter and attack her. She took a deep breath before walking over and grabbing it. She looked at the read out, grabbed the box and compared the symbols. She dropped the box before slumping back to the edge of the tub with the stick still in her hand. "Nina are you alright?" Her best friend and roommate Jane called from of the other side of the door. Jane knew what she was doing but gave her, her privacy but the lack of noise was unnerving.

The bathroom door opened slowly, Jane peaked her head in the room. "Aw Sweetie." She murmured grabbing the box and sitting next to Nina on the edge of the tub. Nina figured she must look lost because the next thing she knew Jane put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "What do I do?" Nina whispered more to herself. "One step at a time. You won't start showing for another two or three months." Jane offered quietly. "How do I tell him?" She whispered sadly. "How could I have been so stupid, to let something like this happen?" Nina added getting slightly more frustrated. Jane rubbed Nina's arm not sure what to say to her, she thought she was stupid but she felt for her. Jane knew Nina would own up to her responsibilities but something like this was a little more difficult to sort out than throwing a ball through a window, which was something they did when they were eight.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Nina finally stood up. She threw the stick in the trash along with the box, knowing she had to get rid of that soon. "Hey, who knows it could be one of those false positive tests." Nina broke the silence with a false smile. "Yeah but if that's true you're going to need to tell your aunt and set up a doctor's appointment to tell for sure." Jane responded trying to smile at her distraught friend. "Yeah I know." She whispered before they headed back into their dorm room.

"After I tell her, I'm definitely going to have to tell Ty about this." Nina stated turning to her friend. Jane gave her a sympathetic look. Having a secret relationship like they did was going to make this situation that much harder on her. They weren't ashamed of each other they just valued secrecy so only a few knew, Reid and herself. She knew people had their suspicions. "Come on let's go get something to eat. We'll figure all this stuff out when we get back." Jane added hearing Nina's stomach grumble. "Nicky's?" Nina asked smiling softly. "Nicky's. You know he'll be there. It is Friday night after all." Jane added smiling at her friend, but watching her carefully. They had moved into the dorms early, school started in a few days, but they were already unpacked. "Might as well have fun while you can." Jane stated seriously. Nina nodded solemnly before they grabbed their keys and left the room.

They got down to the cars and that's when the arguing started. "We aren't taking your car." Jane stated firmly. "But we always take my car." Nina replied whining. "Exactly, we should take mine this time." Jane replied smirking. "But it's my baby I can't leave my baby." She pouted staring at her VW bug. Jane eyed her waiting for the words she just said to sink in. Nina thought for a second before dropping her shoulders, she was going to be having a real baby soon. She needed to stop being so childish. "Fine." Jane laughed as they piled in her car. They fought over the radio stations all the way there, but that wasn't new. Most people assumed when they first met them they're sisters and they played into that constantly.

They finally made it to Nicky's and got out heading inside. She saw Tyler and Reid at the pool tables they hadn't seen them yet, usually she would go watch him beat Aaron but tonight she decided to keep her distance. She wanted to try to enjoy the time she had before things started changing. They passed tables as they headed toward their favorite booth. They passed by the other sons and she nodded her greeting to the three; Caleb, Pogue and Kate. She didn't really know them that well but she was friendly enough with them. They made it to the booth and convinced the two boys sitting in their booth to leave. The boys tried to flirt but were shot down and left without incident. The girls laughed and joked for a few minutes before Jane got up to go get them some food. Nina tried to give her money but Jane gave her a look before getting up. Nina sat back sighing and looking around Nicky's. She saw people laughing and having a good time, she smiled as she watched Ty and Reid clean Aaron out yet again. She really didn't understand why Aaron kept coming back for more abuse, but she figured it had something to do with pride. Her storm grey eyes scanned the bar slowly. She moved over the Ipswich table for a minute before moving on.

She knew about the real sons of Ipswich, about the power they possessed. She would lecture Ty and Reid about it much to Caleb's pleasure, but she usually stayed out of 'family' issues. She had found out by accident, it wasn't anything crazy like being rescued. It was a year ago she had seen Reid use during a pool game and called them out when they got back to the dorms. They were nervous but finally told her and she kept her distance researching for a few days before hanging out again like nothing happened. When Caleb found out he wasn't thrilled but he eventually got over it.

She was brought out of her daydream when Jane returned with the food. They fell into a comfortable conversation and throwing fries at each other.

Tyler had just finished his shot when Reid slapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up to his blond brother when he saw where he was pointing. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Nina sitting with Jane and they were engrossed in a mini food fight. He frowned slightly when two boys walked up to them. The girls faces dropped slightly rolling their eyes. They said something and the boys moved away, he smirked. "You think we should go over?" Reid smirked. "You know...to protect them." He added giving Tyler a wicked look. Tyler laughed at him but set his pool cue on the table and headed over to the girls.

When the boys returned Nina and Janes food fight was interrupted much to their displeasure, but they easily shooed them away. She saw Tyler and Reid making their way over and she nudged Jane to get her attention. Tyler plopped into the booth next to her as Reid slid in next to Jane. "Ladies." Reid smirked as he stole a fry from Nina's basket. She rolled her eye but smiled at him, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous around them right now. Jane noticing her tense shoulders nudged her under the table. They shared a look that wasn't lost between the two men. "Do you want to dance?" Nina finally broke in turning to Tyler giving Jane one finally look which conveyed 'don't even think about telling them anything'. Tyler looked surprised glancing at Reid who shrugged, he looked back at her and nodded moving out of the booth. She moved over to the jukebox picked a song and moved back to Ty grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Some watched and others ignored them as they danced for a few songs, Jane soon interrupted the two and pulled Nina away to dance with her, but the whole time they danced Jane was warning her. "You really think this is a good idea? It's only going to be harder if he doesn't take it well." Jane stated glancing back at the booth where Tyler returned to laughing at something Reid said. "I just want to enjoy my time with him while I can." She replied in a small voice. Jane and Nina stopped dancing and embraced in a hug. "Do you want to go back to the dorms or stay here?" Jane asked after a minute still in a hug noticing the rapid change in her mood. Nina glanced at the booth and saw Reid and Tyler giving them a worried look. "I think we should go back. It was nice coming out but it's not just me anymore." She finally answered turning away from the booth as they headed for the front door. They didn't bring their purses in from the car, hiding them under the seat instead and just brought in cash.

Tyler was concerned when he saw the look that flashed across Nina's face before they took off. Reid and Tyler stood up to follow them out to the parking lot. They were both surprised to see that they were getting in Janes car. "Did you lose another bet?" Reid yelled at Nina laughing, before the girls had a chance to climb in the car. Nina smiled weakly and Tyler moved over to her quickly. He rubbed her arm gently, the other two moved away to give the other two privacy. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked trying to search her face for answers. "Just a little tired from unpacking." She answered with a half truth. He nodded pulling her to his chest, he knew she wasn't being completely honest but he knew she'd tell him when she wanted to. She relaxed into him taking comfort from his embrace. "Text me when you get to the dorms." He stated pulling back bringing his hands up to her cheeks, running his thumb over her cheek bones.

She closed her eyes and she moved into his touch, he smiled gently he loved when she did that. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She responded immediately deepening the kiss. Her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck as his hands moved to her hips. As they pulled back they put their foreheads together, noses touching slightly. "Are you going to the party tomorrow night, bonfires and alcohol." He asked smiling. She smiled weakly. "We might." she smiled brighter before kissing his nose and pulling out of his embrace. He smiled that smile of his that made her fall for him in the first place, all the way back in the 5th grade. She climbed in the car as Jane finished yelling something at Reid. Nina wished they would get together already.

"Did you tell him?" Jane asked glancing at the Brunette outside her car, waving when she saw him looking. Nina sighed "No we were talking about the party tomorrow, which I don't think we should go to." Nina answered playing with the ends of her auburn shoulder length hair. "Stop with that look. I don't need you moping." Jane snapped playfully. They finally made it back to the dorms, like Nina promised she sent a text letting Tyler know she was back safe and sound. As they walked in the door Nina flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked over to Jane who was sitting at the desk, staring at her.

"This is all so crazy I can't believe it yet." She finally broke the silence as Nina stared at her. "Tell me about it." Nina stated absently running her hand over her still flat abdomen. They spent the rest of the night talking and researching certain things about pregnancy's. They had health classes and sex ed but they needed more information or at least had questions for when she finally went to a doctor. They crashed in the early morning having exhausted themselves.

Nina woke up sometime in the afternoon groaning as she did. She got up and got ready to go see her aunt. She saw Jane getting up as she was leaving "See you later if my aunt doesn't kill me first." Nina yelled leaving the dorm, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone. "Why is she going to kill you this time?" Tyler asked as she realized who she bumped into. "I already broke something." She replied quickly. His smile dropped slightly but wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let me walk you. Do you want me to stay?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head as she looked up. "No I'll be okay. Enjoy yourself before the party tonight." She smiled as they arrived at her aunt's door. It was convieniant to have your aunt as the school nurse. She leaned up as he bent down to kiss her softly. "See you at Dell's?" he asked as he backed away. She nodded smiling as he almost hit a post.

She opened the door to see her aunt already moving back to her desk, spying. "What brings you here? You hurt yourself already?" Her Aunt Quinn asked raising an eyebrow smiling sitting down at the desk looking over some of her papers. "No. I...I need your help setting up a doctor's appointment." She replied slowly. Quinn set down the paper she had been looking at. "Is this about Swim, I thought we already took you for your physical." She asked curiously. "No...I need to see about something else." She replied slowly again. Quinn looked at her sitting back in her chair watching her niece carefully. "What is it you need to see a doctor about, is it something I can help with?" She asked carefully. "No...at least I don't think you can do the kind of tests I need." Nina stuttered out. "Just tell me what it is." Quinn stated sitting forward not liking the runaround. Nina sighed and figured she'd just go for it. "I took a pregnancy test it came back positive and now I want to go to a doctor to make sure, and if they confirm it I need to know what I need to do." She rambled watching as her aunt sat stone still.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right. Don't tell me it was that Simms boy who just dropped you off. Does he know?" She fired off. Nina shook her head at the last question. Quinn sat back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose. "What were you thinking? How could you have been so stupid?" and that was how it started, she kept on her for a good two hours.

When Quinn finally set up an appointment with the doctor she sent Nina back to her dorm extremely disappointed in her, Nina felt the weight of the situation on her shoulders. She made it back to the dorms on autopilot. She sat down on the bed not focusing on anything, the situation finally caught up with her that this was real, and this was happening she completely broke down in sobs. That's how Jane found her a few hours later as the sun was setting, curled up on her bed eyes red and sniffling. "Aw sweetheart, that bad?" Jane asked sitting down near her touching her shoulder. Nina looked at her briefly before nodding and rolling over again.

They heard a knock on the door Jane got up and moved over to the door. "No we're not going this time." Nina heard her say. "No...Yeah she's fine she just needs some sleep. Her Aunt was really upset with her it took a lot out of her." She heard Jane reply to whatever question the person asked. "I think you should go have some fun I'll be here with her." Jane finished smiling and shutting the door. She came back to the bed and sat down. "Lover boy was just here." She stated slowly. "He's worried about you, and so am I." "Get some sleep and we'll figure shit out in the morning." Jane stated touching Nina's shoulder before getting ready for bed. Nina was moved by how Jane was acting with her, she was lucky to have her and her support like she was.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this but you are the best person anyone could ask for. I'm glad your my friend." She whispered to her before rolling over and falling asleep. Jane blushed slightly and smiled, she didn't think she was doing anything special, just doing what she always did looking out for Nina and vice versa.

Tyler had just arrived and the party was in full swing. He was a little upset and worried what was going on with Nina. She had been acting weird the last couple days and he wanted to know what was going on. He felt the knots twisting in his stomach as he thought about what was going on with her. He sighed before tuning back into was going on in front of him. He saw a blond girl and brunette guy that he'd never seen before, must be new.

The night didn't go exactly how he expected, having his car flying over a cliff and running from cops but that's just how things go in Ipswich.

* * *

I had this rolling around in my head so I thought I'd post it. I have other things I should be working on but this was nagging in the back of my mind. I'm starting it at a critical time in their relationship but I was planning to have flashbacks of their relationship as well as progressing the story. Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'd really appreciate feedback on whether I should continue this or not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Girl Crush

Nina (5th grade)

The new school year had just started and Nina had just moved to Ipswich. Her parents were always taking off for business so they decided to move the young girl in with her loving aunt. Ipswich was only 20 minutes from her home town, so the transition wasn't that traumatic and she already knew someone at her new school. She was excited to see her friend Jane who had moved to Ipswich a year earlier.

It was the first day of school and Nina was the first one in the classroom. Nina moved around the room looking at the names on the desks before finding hers grouped with five other people. She sat down and saw the names on the desk, four boys and her friend Jane. A small smile broke out on her face as she waited for the others to come.

The first one to come and sit down was a blond boy who looked upset about something. He huffed and crossed his arms as he stared at the desk in front of him. She let him be because she wasn't sure what to say to him. The second was a bigger boy with dirty blond hair that was a bit shaggy. He smiled at her but didn't say anything to her. He nudged the blond boy who grunted but sat up. Another boy came up hitting the dirty blond-haired one on the shoulder he had deep black hair and dark eyes. The blond one huffed again but none of them said anything to one another. She could see they knew each other just by the way they interacted. Jane finally came plopping down dropping her backpack as she did. "I hate school." She grumbled, the blond boy snorted. Nina chuckled softly hiding her laugh behind her hand. The last person for the small table finally filtered in smiling wildly at the table before sitting down. Nina blushed slightly at the new addition, he had a cute smile and his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. The blond one seemed to perk up at the new appearance to the table.

They did introductions and Nina learned the blond ones name was Reid, the one with dirty blond hair was named Pogue she tried not to giggle. She wasn't very successful and she blushed when he glared at her. The one she found out was named Tyler came to her defense, sort of. He too laughed at Pogue but not for his name but at her reaction to his name. The last one she found out was Caleb and he was the oldest of the table, the spoken and unspoken leader of the group and table.

They spent the first day getting to know the room and the things in it. As well as getting to know the kids they would be spending the next year with.

"So are you already unpacked?" Jane asked when the teacher left them to chat with each other. "No my aunts been really busy so my room is still full of boxes." Nina answered playing with her name plate. "Once you get them unloaded we should build a fort out of the boxes like we did when I moved. Have a sleep over and movie night." Jane stated excitedly. "That sounds like fun, can we join you? When they're unloaded." Tyler asked a wide grin breaking out on his face as he included the other three who seemed like they didn't really care for box forts or girls.

The next few days Nina worked on cleaning out the boxes for the sleepover, over the weekend. When the weekend rolled around she was excited to have her new friends over and her aunt was more than happy to give her the living room for the night. Nina got a call from Jane an hour before the sleepover telling her she couldn't make it because she was grounded for something or other. Nina was a little disappointed but before she could really think about it the doorbell rang.

"Hi." Tyler said sheepishly holding on to his sleeping bag and a back pack. "Hi." She smiled softly. "The others didn't want to come, no offense." He replied quickly before smiling. "That's okay Jane couldn't make it either she got in trouble." Nina stated brushing off the slight insult. "Come on the forts this way." She added ushering him in the house he smiled as she dragged him through the house pointing things out. As they passed by her aunt, Quinn was slightly surprised. "Hey hold it, who's this?" She asked slowly. "This is Tyler and he's the only one staying over tonight because Jane got in trouble okay bye." She answered before taking off again. "It was nice to meet you Tyler." Her aunt called as they made their way back to the living room. Quinn wasn't sure if she should let them have a sleep over, Nina was a little too old for boy girl sleepover but just this once wouldn't hurt anything.

They got set up in the living room. "What are we watching first?"He asked as he plopped down on his sleeping bag. "We just rented Ace Ventura, so that." She smiled shyly before plopping it in and settling in on the sleeping bag. They watched the first movie and Quinn had to smile when she heard the laughter ring through the living room. She got up and made popcorn dumping it in a bowl and setting it down in front of the two. "Thank you Aunt Quinn." Nina exclaimed pulling the bowl forward. "Thank you." Tyler's soft voice added smiling. "You're welcome." she replied before walking back to her office.

Sometime during the second movie Nina decided to start a food fight with the popcorn. Tyler laughed before retaliating and taking the popcorn that was thrown at him and throwing it back at her. In no time their little fort was scattered with popcorn.

When Quinn came back into the living room around Eleven A.M. they were both passed out popcorn was everywhere. Quinn shook her head before picking up the popcorn and moving the kids into the sleeping bags. She turned off the t.v. and turned in herself.

For the next year their friendship grew, Jane was still her best friend but Tyler was a close second...until his 13th birthday that is. After that he kept his distance for a while, she didn't know why he had pulled back but her aunt told her that's what boys and girls do when they start going through changes. It hurt a bit but she moved on sort of, but she still held on to her elementary school crush.

Nina (Spencer Academy-Senior Year-Now)

She woke up and felt her head throbbing along with her face. She knew she was going to be stuffed up for most of the morning. She got up got ready for the doctor's appointment. It was in two hours, she was glad she woke up without her alarm. She was getting ready to get in the shower when she forgot to take off her ring. To anyone else it wasn't anything special but to her it was the first gift Tyler ever gave her. She glanced at it for a second before taking it off and setting it on the counter.

When she got out she dried off and slipped the ring back on her finger. She walked to her aunts office and sat with her until the appointment. Quinn had told her what to expect when she got there. Nina could see her aunt didn't sleep well and still very upset with her.

Her aunt locked her office door and they headed out to the car. Nina went to get in her car when her aunt stopped her. "No you're riding with me." Nina stared at her for a minute before relenting and getting in her aunts car. "You know I won't be helping you financially when the baby comes. You need to learn some responsibilities because I obviously let you get away with too much." Nina felt small in the seat, hearing the same thing she heard the day before. "You know that means you might have to sell your car." Her aunt added as softly as she could, because it was the first car she bought on her own with her own money. Nina was upset but she knew she'd have to cut back on frivolous spending and maybe selling some big price items.

They sat in the doctors room and she was holding down the gauze where the needle had been. A nurse wrapped her arm and took the blood to get tested. Now she was waiting again to hear something she was sure she already knew. Her aunt sat in the chair as Nina was up high on the exam table. Neither talked to each other, not sure what to say. Nina finally broke the silence after a half hour. "How long does it usually take?"She asked softly. No sooner had it left her mouth did the doctor return. "We just got your test results back...You are in fact pregnant." He stated rattling off but Nina had a hard time focusing for a second. This was the last nail in the coffin, she was still holding out that maybe, just maybe it wasn't true. That maybe the drug store pee stick was wrong. "How far along do you think you are?" He asked. "Three to four weeks, I think." Nina answered softly. She spent the next hour talking to the doctor about nutrition care and general information. He gave her good resources and a good resource where to get good books and so on.

"Thank you doctor." Nina smiled sadly. He smiled kindly before sending her on her way. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell Tyler?" Her aunt asked on the car ride home. "No...but I know I need to tell him soon." She replied sitting back in her seat. "His parents are rich aren't they?" Quinn asked slowly like she didn't think she should be saying it. Nina sat up quickly looking at her aunt. "I'm not trying to trap him with this." Nina exclaimed pointing to her abdomen. "I know." She replied but gave Nina a look that she couldn't decipher. Once they got back to the school Nina and her aunt went their separate ways. When Nina got back to her dorm room, she was met with silence. Which she was thankful for. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She replayed the conversation from the car and the look her aunt had given her. She let her mind wander and she finally realized what the look was. Her aunt may not have thought she was trapping him, but once this got out people would jump to conclusions and his parents would mostly likely see it that way. From the things Tyler had said about them they were very focused on their careers and in translation their money. Which she figured they would think she was after. The more she thought about the future the more she thought about how Tyler would react to this long-term. She knew if his parents didn't support him with this he would take the money he saved for college, which in all honesty was a lot more than she would ever save. She didn't want him to do that, however she wasn't 100% sure he would give everything up for her. For all she knew he might run for the hills as soon as he finds out.

She ran her hand over her face trying to shake the unsettling thoughts. She checked her phone for the first time that day and saw a missed call and a few text's from Tyler. She sighed again running her hand through her hair trying to figure out what to reply. Before she could send anything the door opened and she jumped sitting up slightly grabbing the papers off the night stand throwing them under her pillow. She sighed when she saw Jane walk in and close the door behind her. Jane raised her eyebrow "Were you expecting someone else?" Nina went to answer but Jane waved her off with a laugh and added on. "So how did it go?" She asked nervously. Nina played with the ring on her finger as she thought of how to start. She went for it. "I'm pregnant. For real, the test was accurate." and from there she told her everything including her concerns about his parents and what would happen if she told Tyler. Jane let Nina talk mostly, interjecting her opinion here and there but letting her speak her mind. When Nina finally finished she felt exhausted actually expressing all her concerns but she did feel a bit better.

"So enough about me. I feel like a shitty friend, what were you up to today?" Nina asked moving on from her messed up mind. "I was actually with Reid...alone. But not like that." Jane answered slowly shrugging shyly. Nina giggled and they fell into a comfortable girl talk. Nina was thankful for times like this, made her feel normal and she'd take that for as long as she could.

* * *

Thank you for the review and the follows they mean a lot, I was a little worried when I posted. Anyway I hope you liked the flashback for when they first met. I'll be doing this set up where I take a significant moment in their relationship from the past before continuing with the story in the present. If you don't like this style feel free to tell me so and I'll think about changing the style. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try to stay within a weekly update, but please don't kill me if I don't. :) Review or message me with any questions, concerns, or anything in between. Also my apologies for this chapter being shorter and Tyler not really being in this one but I hope the story made up for it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drive Me Crazy

Nina (8th Grade)

Nina had been putting her book her locker when she saw Tyler walking past with Reid, he didn't even spare her a glance. She slammed her locker before heading to class. His 13th birthday was a month ago and beside not being invited he had taken to ignoring her the days after that. She was upset and hurt, he had been her friend for the last three years and he was just throwing it away because he was getting older and trying to be cool for his friends. At least that's what her aunt had been continuously telling her. She was starting to think that was the truth.

He seemed to be getting closer to Caleb and Pogue the older two of the group. She knew they hadn't gotten along in years prior but now it was like they were best friends, she made it into class she slammed her books down on her desk harder than she intended. Tyler and Reid had entered the room at that moment and her face flushed and she sank into her seat. They stopped and looked at her for a minute before moving to their seats.

Over the course of the school year Tyler and Nina ignored each other, that was until the end of the year party being held by somebodys older brother. There was guaranteed underage drinking and sex. Normally Tyler would talk her out of things like this. Jane tried to but knew Nina was in a bad place this past year because of Tyler and knew she was going to go to the party anyway.

"Nina please don't do this. You know what kind of stuff goes on at places like this." Jane tried to argue as she watched Nina get ready for the party. "Don't worry I'll be fine, I promise not to drink." Nina answered rolling her eyes at her friend. "Just be careful." Jane responded as she watched her friend getting ready to leave her house. Nina smiled "I will."

Nina had just arrived at the party and felt out of her element as she saw high school guys as well as guys from her classes. She found a vacant spot by the wall and listened as the bass of the song vibrated through her body. She was starting to feel a little shy, after standing alone for a few minutes a high school...sophomore she found out, came up to her. He chatted with her but she was starting to feel uncomfortable so she excused her self to find the kitchen and maybe a non alcoholic drink or water. She found her way into the kitchen and nearly turned around and fled from the house when she saw who was laughing with Reid and Pogue...Tyler.

He stopped laughing when he saw her. He looked like he was about to say something when the sophomore she had been talking to had come up behind her grabbing her elbow gentle but firm. "Hey if you wanted a drink, I would have gotten you one." His voice was slightly slurred and she knew he would have done something to her drink if she was stupid enough to think he was interested in anything other than sex. "I just needed some air." She tried to pry her arm gently, but he tightened his grip. She glanced at Tyler out of the corner of her eye and saw he looked irritated. "Please let go." she asked gently keeping her voice low, Jane was right she should have never come here, especially alone. The sophomore ignored her and tried to pull her gently back into the other room.

"Hey, she said to let her go. I think it would be a good idea if you did what she asked." Tyler broke in calmly. The sophomore seeing that this wasn't worth his time or energy let her go and moved back into the other room to look for a more willing partner.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler's voice rang through the kitchen. "Did you know I would be coming?" He asked cautiously. She snapped her head up. "You think I came to see you? Wow, just wow. I came to have fun, but I've been here long enough I'm leaving have a nice life." She snapped and turned to leave the house. She made it to the front yard before Tyler caught up. "Look I'm sorry, it's just been really crazy lately. Let me walk you home." He told her softly. He pulled the puppy dog face she could never say no to. She thought about it for a second before calming down and responding."Sure knock yourself out." he chuckled softly as they moved down the sidewalk.

It was awkward at first but they slowly fell into a conversation laughing and joking like they hadn't been ignoring each other for the last year. They finally made it back to her house before she could sneak into in her room he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Before she could respond he pulled back smiled and headed either back to the party or heading home. She placed her hand to her lips...why did he do it? She shook herself out of her thoughts and snuck back into her room with a bright smile plastered across her face.

It was her first kiss.

Nina (Spencer Academy-12th grade-now)

It was the first day of classes and for once Nina was up early and ready to go before Jane.

The very last class was the english class all the sons and their girls shared. They made it to class on time and they were seated in the front. People always hate the front but if you're the first one in, you're the first one out. Nina was a little nervous how Tyler was going to react to her today, she had basically ignored him all weekend and all day today. She had missed out on lunch period to try to sell her car. One of the teachers was looking for a car for their daughter. She made up an excuse that the money was for college and they bought the story, stating how proud they were she was working on securing her future. She wanted to roll her eyes, as soon as she started to show she knew their opinion would change. They didn't buy the car then but they were planning to later that day when they could get the money for her. She twisted her ring around and around her finger as her mind wandered.

The first thing Tyler saw when he entered his last class was Nina staring off in to space while twisting the ring he had given her. He knew that wasn't a good sign. He tried to make eye contact but since he was running late Reid dragged him to the top before she noticed.

He sat at the back watching Nina in the front, zoning in and out of the lesson. The only eventful thing that happened was Caleb was called to the provost's office. Tyler hadn't slept well last night thanks to the darkling and now with Nina acting strangely it was one hell of a day.

When class ended he saw Nina take off and Jane followed shortly after. He would have followed but he had swim and knew he could talk to her then. She was usually ready and changed before the boys got to the pool. He moved into the locker room still not seeing her. There was a commotion with the new kid Chase and Aaron. Caleb gave Chase the all clear man hug to hang out with us after he put Aaron in his plae. I chuckled at the fight before getting ready for practice. I looked over to the bleachers and saw Jane she waved half heartedly at us but her attention was drawn farther up the pool. He wasn't sure what he was seeing, Nina was talking to the coach but she was fully dressed they both looked like they were discussing something important. Tyler was starting to really worry, she loved to swim as much as he did. He was hoping she was just feeling under the weather and couldn't practice today.

"What do you think's going on?" Reid asked from his shoulder following his line of sight. "I don't know but she's been acting weird all weekend." Tyler answered finally breaking his gaze and heading over to the starting line up to begin practice.

Nina saw Tyler and the others come and tried to ignore it. After telling the coach she was quiting swim she moved over to Jane. "You okay?" Jane asked as she looked up from her spot on the bleachers. "Yeah. I'll be back one of the english teachers is buying my car in a little bit I cleaned it out at lunch and she's bringing the money after she runs to the bank. She's giving it to her daughter as a birthday present."Nina answered before getting ready to walk back down the bleachers. "Did you get what you were hoping, for it?" Jane asked watching her friend. "Actually I'm getting about a hundred more than I payed for it. If you can believe that." Nina smirked slightly. "I'll see you after swim practice, enjoy watching your man half naked." Nina called from the bottom of the bleacher. Jane's face turned bright red. "He's not my man." She stated softly, Nina almost didn't hear it but she laughed when she did and left the gym.

It was going to suck not having a car. She watched the teacher and her husband drive it off, she sighed staring after it. She decided to head to the bank and deposit the check and maybe look for a part time job while she was in town. It wasn't that far of a walk so she started walking. Fifteen minutes later she made it to the bank and deposited the money. She walked around the sleepy little town looking at the different stores, until one finally caught her eye. It was a little pet shop, she shrugged it was worth a shot.

After talking to the owner he seemed to be interested in interviewing her. She would be back next week, she didn't know much about pets but he only needed a cashier in the evening. As long as she didn't go near the animals and let the other older trained employees handle it she would be okay, but he still needed to interview her. She left the store feeling a little better. It may not be much and only about five hours a day at minimum wage but it was something and she was happy she stopped in and asked.

She made it back to the school at the end of swim practice and filled Jane in on what she did in town. Jane was a excited for her friend. "Hey I'll meet you back at the dorm I'm going to see my aunt, let her know what's going on." Nina smiled before leaving the pool. Jane watched her leave. "Hey you ready to go?" Reid asked coming up behind her. Jane nodded staring after Nina a second before following Reid. She texted Nina that she forgot to tell her she was hanging with Reid. Nina sent a winky face and a good luck text back. Jane had to smile no matter what Nina was going through she was still her friend and she was trying to be there for as much as Jane was there for her and Jane appreciated it.

Jane and Reid had gone to Nicky's to hang out. "So do you want to tell me what's going on with Nina, baby boy's really worried about her." Jane fidgeted in her seat.

Nina had just told her aunt about what she did in town and she told her a job was a lot of responsibility and she hoped she could handle it. Nina felt a little insulted but she knew why her Aunt had said it. She made it back to the dorms and started reading one of her pregnancy books. She slowly drifted off to sleep, she often did that when she read. Tyler thought it was adorable, she however did not.

She woke up about an hour later trying to shake the residual feelings of the dream. She couldn't remember what it was about but it left her feeling empty. She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. She was holding her phone looking at the people on the screen, who could she call. She felt like she was alone with no one to talk to. Jane was out with Reid, and the other people she hung out with, she didn't know them that well. She stared at Tyler's contact number for a long moment before dropping her phone. She didn't want to drag Tyler into this, obviously he had a hand in this she didn't just do this by accident but she didn't want him to give up his future for her. She was being selfish and stupid but she didn't care.

She went to play with her ring, a nervous habit she had when she was stressed. She stopped and stared at it for a minute. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about what she could do to make sure Tyler didn't do something stupid with his future. She grabbed a piece of paper scribbled a few words before leaving her dorm room. She made it to his dorm she hoped she didn't have to do this in person. She hung her head slightly, she felt like such a coward. She swallowed sharply before sticking the key in the lock and opening the dorm. Neither one was in their dorm she was thankful. She walked over to Tyler's bed and set the note down, then stood up and pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the note. A sob escaped her and she tried to cover it with her mouth. She backed away from the bed and left the dorm not looking at anyone in the hallway.

She made it back to the dorm on autopilot. She collapsed on the bed in sobs, she just broke up Tyler in a note and she felt pathetic. She knew he deserved better than that but she couldn't face him. And thats Jane found her a few hours later, curled up on her bed again crying. "What happened?" Jane asked quietly. "I broke up with Ty in a note." She mumbled but Jane still heard. She froze in the doorway staring at the girl on the bed. After she snapped out of it she shut the door and demanded answers. After a few hours she got her to spill everything, she wasn't happy to say the least she thought it was an incredibly stupid stunt, but she would deal with that once Nina calmed down. Nina finally broke out of her depressed state and asked her how it went with Reid. "Well...um...he asked what was going on with you." Jane stated watching her carefully. "What did you tell him?" Nin asked cautiously. "I..."

* * *

Okay so a little depressing but this is angst as well as romance so fair warning. She's not going to hurt herself and I won't do much more about her hating herself, partially its hard to write and the other part is it's not fun to read for a long period of time. Theres a little turmoil coming in the next few chapters, and once she starts to show it should get interesting. I'm trying to keep it realistic but it's been a few years since high school I'm trying to tap into my inner teenager so if things seem a little off I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed and continue to follow the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Thank you for those of you that followed and reviewed. :) Also side note minimum wage is going to be $9 and the school system from my state goes Kindergaten 1st-5th is elementary, 6th-8th is middle school/junior high, and 9th-12th high school. Most people already figured that out i'm sure, just wanted to make sure. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why The Ring?

Nina (10th Grade)

After the kiss and the party her friendship with Tyler had changed into something she wasn't sure what it was. They talked and flirted and started to build their friendship up again.

It was early in the school year and there was a fair starting the next day. Jane and Nina were excited to go they went every year. "What do you want to do first?" Jane asked as they walked the halls of Spencer going from one class to the other. "I don't know last time we walked around then went on the rides. How about we go on a few rides then walk around this time?" She stated casually. They always planned things but they never went according to plan when they actually got there. They broke in to laughter as the walked in the class room. What they didn't notice was Tyler and Reid were right behind them.

"Baby boy you should ask her to go, their planning to go and so are we. If it fails she can always go hang out with her friend." Reid answered with a smirk. "Shut up." He replied punching his arm. They laughed at each other before taking their seats.

"Look, look it's Tyler." Jane whispered elbowing her friend. "And Reid." Nina staged whispered causing the two to look at them in confusion. They broke out into giggles like little kids, causing the other two to smile at their odd behavior. Other people like Kira and Aaron didn't find it as amusing and started to whisper to each other along with their friends. Nina ignored them they never had anything useful to say.

After school Nina was waiting for Jane so they could head to swim practice. "Tell me again why I have to be on the swim team?" Jane asked as she grabbed her stuff from her locker. Nina gave her a duh look. "Because I'm on it and besides I know you like it more than you're letting on." She replied giving Jane a look daring her to question her.

"Fine." She relented and they headed to practice. They went through this almost everyday before practice. They made it to practice and changed being a few of the first to arrive. Today was going to be a good practice and Jane knew why, the coach brought out a sound system it wouldn't be great sound reverberating on indoor pool walls but it was only for warm up and Nina loved to dance.

As the last of the boys arrived they started stretching. As the music played Jane could see Nina getting more and more impatient wanting to dance around, she saw her mouthing along to the words and subtle moves letting her know she was keeping up with the beat. Jane giggled loud enough for Nina and a few others to hear. Nina mouthed 'not funny' to her. They finally broke off girls on one side boys on the other side of the pool. The coach had turned down the stereo but it was still playing and it just so happened that the girls were closer and could hear it better.

After a few minutes Nina started to bounce and having fun while the song played. She got Jane to join in and after a few minutes one or two of the other girls started to dance with her. They weren't being dirty just bouncing and hip bumping and giggling like crazy. A few of the girls laughed and others looked horrified that they were acting like idiots in front of not only the sons but other good-looking boys. Nina never payed attention to things like that, she liked to dance. The boys stopped and watched some laughing some just watching curiously and another set whispering to each other.

"Parker!"

"Yes coach." Nina answered stopping mid bounce and turning. "Can we get to practicing, dance on your own time." The coach added with a small twitch of the mouth, like he was trying not to smile. "Yes coach." She replied stepping up to the block waiting for the other girl to get up on the other block and then diving in, racing against the girl.

It was after practice as she was waiting for Jane when Tyler approached her. "Nice moves." he joked as he walked up to her. She blushed a slight shade of pink. "Thanks." "Hey so I heard you were going to the fair this weekend, is there any chance you would maybe wanna go with me?" He asked his voice rising slightly at the end. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. "Um, yeah sure." She finally answered getting over her initial shock. He smiled widely at her before answering. "Great I'll meet you at the gate at noon. Don't buy a ticket, I'll buy." He stated getting slightly excited, before Reid and Jane walked of the indoor pool. "I said no, now leave me alone." Nina heard Jane answer Reid's previous question. "I'll see you there." He said before joining Reid as they went, wherever they go after practice.

Jane gave her a look. "What was that?" Jane asked. "What was what?" Nina shot back being a terrible liar, Jane saw through it. "What did Mister Tyler Simms want?" She asked watching Nina flush at his name. "He asked if I would go to the fair with him." She answered barely above a whisper. "and..." Jane asked getting anxious. "I said yes and now we're meeting at the gate at noon and he's paying." She answered quickly. Jane was excited and a little concerned, she wasn't sure if Tyler was playing with her by telling her to wait and never showing up or if he actually liked her. But she was excited for her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it." Nina added watching Jane closely. "It's okay I'll find a guy to go with me. I'll wait with you until Tyler shows up tomorrow." Jane waved her off, she had a few guys that would want to go as friends. "Okay, what was that thing with Reid?" Nina asked changing the subject.

"He was actually asking me to the fair, but you know he being who he is presumed I would say yes so he planned it with out asking me." She huffed and Nina had to chuckle. She would have said yes if he had just asked but that wasn't her problem, she would let them work that out. Just like Jane stayed out of the little things that involved Tyler only stepping in when it really mattered.

The next day they were ready and waiting a half hour before she was suppose to be there. They were looking through the gate pointing and laughing at a few things. Jane's friend who was also a friend of Nina's was with them joining in on the conversation. They had only been waiting a few minutes before the sons arrived at the gate. "Your early. Good more time to hang out." He stated slightly surprised before grinning and dragging her to the gate. "See you after maybe." Nina called back to Jane and their friend.

She was enjoying her time with Tyler as the day went on. They went on rides they had fair food and looked around the stalls. As it was getting dark and their time was winding down he wanted to win her something to remember the date. They found the stand with the biggest teddy bears and he tried the game. He tried and tried and tried again spending close to fifty dollars or more trying to win her the big prizes.

Finally he got one and unfortunately it was one of the smaller prizes but Nina didn't care she thought it was funny and kind of cute how hard he was trying. He let her pick out the prize slightly disappointed in himself for not getting her more.

"I'll take the ring." She pointed to a small costume jewelry with a fake diamond, silver. "Thank you, Tyler I love it." She truly did it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. "Yeah, sure." He replied rolling his eyes. "I do now come on I'll buy you a corn dog for your troubles. Come on." She replied tugging on his arm. He smiled as he let her lead him. He let her move away from the booth but stopped and pulled her back gently.

She laughed before looking at his face. He grabbed the ring out of her hand and slipped it on her middle finger, before bending down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

(Spencer Academy-12th Grade-Now)

Tyler and Reid had just come back from Nicky's. Tyler headed back to the dorms as Reid took Jane back to her dorm. He walked through the doors and went to flop on the bed when he saw something on it. It was Nina's ring slightly worn from wear, with a small note underneath. He picked it up and read the two simple words. _"I'm Sorry."_ He looked at the ring then the note and slumped down on the bed trying to process what this was.

The more he thought about it the more things started to make sense. Her odd behavior, avoiding him just everything in the last few days was starting to make sense, she was breaking up with him. What he didn't understand was why.

He put his head in his hands and sat in thought. That's how Reid found him a little while later. "What's going on?" He asked sitting across from him on his bed. Tyler didn't say anything and just handed the note and the ring over before looking back down at his hands. "What does this mean?" Reid wasn't stupid he knew Nina's hand writing and the ring but he wanted to hear him say it, not wanting to believe the golden couple was done. "I don't know, I think she's breaking up, but this is got to be some sick joke, right?" Tyler asked looking up lost and confused. "I didn't see her car when we came in so I think she went out." He added nodding toward the parking lot. Reid sat in silence unsure what to say or do. He wasn't sure if he should tell him about the conversation he had with Jane about Nina.

"Have you tried texting her or calling?" He finally asked. Tyler snorted "And say what, what the hell is your ring doing on my bed?" Reid knew why he didn't want to call, because he didn't want to hear her say they were over, he knew he was holding out that maybe this wasn't what he thought it was. "Why don't you call her." He told him quietly watching his best friend crumble before his eyes. Reid had seen the way Nina was acting recently and it only made this stranger. Tyler ran a hand through his hair in confusion and frustration before standing up and grabbing his phone, stared at it before sighing. "I can't call her. What if she's already asleep?" He asked. Reid wanted to snort, but he could also feel the anger bubble under the surface. She always had a way of controlling him without being in the room. "Send her a text and call her in the morning. She's probably at her aunts or something." Reid replied before getting up from his bed to change. Tyler thought about it for a second before nodding and sending a quick text. _'Call Me'_

Nina woke up the next morning with a headache and message on her phone. She knew who it was without looking at the name. Jane passed by and saw the note. "You need to talk to him." She replied. "You're the one that dug yourself into this. You need to tell him the truth or completely break it off. You can't play games with him." Jane added getting ready for their first class. "I know." She wanted to cry again. "I'll talk to him at lunch." She replied sending him a text telling him basically the same thing.

She was hardly paying attention during her lectures to focused on what she was going to say or what she would do. Lunch finally rolled around Tyler found her almost immediately and pulled her quietly from the hallway out to his car not saying a single word. "What's going on?" He asked watching her. She couldn't look at him and see what she was doing to him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." She heard him chuckle humorlessly. "Look me in the eye when you say something like that." She finally turned and repeated while watching his heart-break along with hers.

"What the hell is going on Nina?" He asked getting angrier. "I don't love you anymore and I don't want to keep stringing you along." She answered tapping into her inner bitch all the while inside she was falling apart. She saw a look of pain flash across his face before it twisted in anger "Fine if you want this to be over, then fine we're over." He seethed before pushing away from his car and heading back to the school. It was this exact moment she wished she still had a car, so she could just drive away far from here and far from her problems. But she regained her barring and held herself in check and turned heading back to the school. Missing a certain dark-haired teen watching the exchange with new-found interest.

Jane cornered her in class "What happened?" Nina sighed trying not to cry before answering. "He got angry and stormed off." she took deep breaths to calm down. "Aw sweetie I'm sorry. If can't accept it then who needs him." Jane replied trying to give her comfort in the middle of their lecture. "What?" Nina was a little confused. "When you told him about the, you know he got angry, right?" Jane asked getting confused, while keeping an eye on the teacher to make sure he hadn't noticed the talking yet. "No when I told him we were through, he stormed off." Nina replied watching her friend. "You what?" She hissed. "why didn't you just tell him the truth." She added staring at Nina with a glare. "Because I love him." Nina sighed as she tried to tune into the teachers lecture. "Well you have a really sick way of showing it." Jane replied giving her a sharp look before tuning into the lecture as well. "You'll see this is for the best." Nina replied ending the conversation.

Reid saw Tyler coming and by the look on his face it wasn't good. "What happened?" He asked watching his friend try to control his anger. "She broke up with me." Tyler responded flat. "She say why" Reid asked watching him closely. "She said she didn't love me anymore." Reid could hear the despair in Tylers voice and could feel his own anger for Nina returning full force in his chest.

It was finally the last class of the day and Nina wasn't sure if she should go, it was the one she shared with Ty, after all. She came in and sat down next to Jane who was still upset with her. She was surprised slightly when Chase the new kid decided to sit on her other side, he had spending a lot of time with Kate and the new girl Sarah. "Hi, I'm Chase." He smiled. "Uh, Nina." she replied giving him a somewhat awkward smile. He tried to talk to her through out the lesson each time she tried to stop him politely but he was starting to get on her nerves. Jane watched the exchange concerned about the new guy. Finally close to the end of the lesson he bent near her ear as the teacher wrote on the board. "Now that you're not with Simms, does that mean you're fair game?" his mouth twisted into a dark smirk. Nina's head snapped up and she turned to him glaring before she could respond the bell rang and he got up. Nina sat in silence his face had completely changed when he said the last thing, there was something off about him.

"Nina." Jane asked her friend concerned. "What?" She asked dazed. "Class is over come on." Jane stated watching her. "Oh yeah give me a second." She stated grabbing her bag. "What did he say to you, the last thing? It's got you going catatonic." Jane asked concerned but chuckling slightly at her joke. Nina smiled distractedly "Yeah it was weird he was being like a normal guy flirting you know but the last thing...he asked if I was fair game. That's not that strange, but the look on his face..." Nina answered glancing at her friend concerned.

Tyler watched her enter the class from the back with Reid. His stomach twisted when Chase sat next to her. He could see Reid glaring at her and the new guy. He watched as he bugged her through out the lesson, he tried to ignore it but when Chase glanced at him before leaning in next to her ear he nearly snapped his pencil. Dark thoughts twisted around his head. He saw whatever Chase had said caused her to react sharply. He watched Chase leave and Nina sit in silence as everyone filed out. He got up and followed behind so he could eavesdrop. He was so angry with what she had said that he was sure his eyes were black, he felt the power swirling under his skin taunting him to release it. Reid intercepted him and pulled him away giving him a look. "Ignore it."

Jane and Nina were headed to the parking lot to head to Nicky's. Just as they were about to climb in Jane's car Kate and Sarah walked by. "Hey Nina where's your car?" Kate asked smiling as she glanced around the lot. Nina didn't see Reid or Tyler stop and listen in not far away. "Oh, I sold it." Nina replied sheepishly. "Really? Why?" Kate asked shocked knowing like everyone else how much she valued her car. "I needed the money more than I needed the car." She replied honestly. Reid and Tyler shared a look finding it odd. "Aw that's too bad. It was really cute always parked next to baby boys hummer, so little compared to his giant car. You headed to Nicky's?" Kate answered pushing the conversation along.

It had been a month since she broke it off with Tyler. Jane was still upset with her about it but stood by her friend like she had done for years. Jane couldn't change her mind even if she tried. Chase hadn't really talked to her since that day a month ago he's kept his distance going back to bugging Kate and Sarah.

Nina stood in front of the mirror glancing at her lower abdomen, putting her hand on the small bump that wasn't really visible yet. She wondered what she would look like at nine months. She huffed dropping her shirt back down and getting ready for class.

As the last class of the day rolled around she sat next to Jane toward the back this time to be closer to Reid. They had been getting closer despite Nina and Tyler. Chase decided to join them this time. He didn't say anything for most of the class, which Nina was thankful for.

"You should really learn to throw your trash out." He stated leaning over to whisper in her ear. She gave him surprised but creeped out look. "Especially when it holds valuable information." He smirked his eyes flashing black as he touched her stomach. She wasn't able to move thanks to whatever he was doing to her. As soon as his eyes flashed back to normal she stood up and excused herself from class. He watched her with a smirk as she turned back to stare up before slipping through the door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she rushed to the bathroom, grabbing her phone as she went. She found the number but she had never used it before. She shot off a quick text. _'I need to talk to you about the 5th bloodline. Meet me after class, your car.'_ She hoped Caleb checked his phone before class got out. While she had researched the families last year she came across the forgotten 5th bloodline. If this was true, this was bad.

She slipped back in class ignoring all the looks she was getting from her friends as she focused in on the lecture. Tyler was still upset with how close Chase was with Nina. He watched him touch her and nearly stood up to kill him. Reid calmed him down before he did anything stupid, but he was still upset with this whole thing.

Caleb had watched Nina slip out of the class without much thought he was too focused on watching Chase. After a moment he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He saw Nina's number and raised his eyebrow before opening the text. He sat back slightly surprised before showing Pogue what she sent him. He raised his eyebrow at it but said nothing. A second later Nina slipped back in and sat down ignoring everyone.

As class let out Nina shot up and headed for the parking lot, ignoring Jane's shouts. Caleb got up quickly and headed for his car. He saw her fidgeting as she stood next to his car. "You know you could have told Tyler or Reid about this you didn't have to come to me if you feel this uncomfortable to talk to me." He stated looking at her frazzled appearance. "No it's not that, Tyler, Reid and I aren't really talking now. I knew you'd take this seriously, I've seen the way you've watched Chase lately." She stated looking at him. He and Nina never really talked but she had kept their secret and he didn't have any problems with her, she kept the youngest sons in line. But recently he had seen the change in Tyler and Reid's behavior toward her and it surprised him they weren't talking.

"Did you see his eyes flash?" He asked curiously. She nodded a little nervous. "What was he doing?" he asked shifting closer when he saw the fear in her eyes. "It was in class he used to make me freeze up and then he...touched my...stomach. That's not all he went through our dorm room at some point, because he mentioned something that someone would only know if they had gone through my room" she wasn't sure if she was going to get away with telling him this without having to spill the truth. Caleb didn't ask why he touched where he did when he saw the pained look on her face. "It'll be okay." He stated giving her a small hug. Caleb didn't like this at all, Chase seemed to be bugging the girls closest to the sons and if they weren't careful the girls could be caught in the crossfire.

They missed the small group watching them. A mix of emotion crossed each one of their faces. Jane had a look of worry, Sarah was a little confused, Kate and Pogue were watching them carefully and Reid and Tyler looked irritated.

"I hope your right." She whispered finally noticing the group.

* * *

So this is long :) I don't know how much time passes in the movie so I improvised. I hope this came out okay I wasn't sure while I was writing but here it is. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, added the story to their favorites and those of you who follow, I love you all. Review or message me for any questions, concerns or any thing inbetween. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, they happen. Thank you for continuing to read. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pet Shop

Nina (Grade 11)

They lay silently on the hood of Tylers hummer staring up at the stars. They had been going out for a few months but they have known each other a lot longer of course, so conversations came easy to them. So it was no surprise they got on the topic of future dream jobs and where they wanted to go to school.

"Where do you want to do after Spencer's mister Simms?" She asked putting on a fake news reporter voice. He chuckled softly before answering. "Most likely a lawyer." She wasn't surprised he had been talking about that since they met. He hadn't settled on what kind yet but he still had some time. After he answered he asked her the same only in a less amusing way. "I've always wanted to be a teacher." Nina answered smiling softly. "I know I wouldn't make a lot of money, but it just...seems fun and engaging. Every year is totally different, new kids new material depending on what I teach." she smiled as she answered, Tyler couldn't but smile.

"I think you'd be a great teacher." He answered before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead and pulling her closer. They spent the rest of the night on the hood of his car just enjoying each others company. She smiled watching as he played with the ring on her finger. Neither mentioned were they thought this relationship was going, they never wanted to pressure on the other, for now they just went with the flow.

He saw her watching and smiled sheepishly before kissing her lips softly.

Nina (Grade 12)

It was a few weeks after the whole Chase touching her thing and so far nothing strange had happened. The dance was coming up in a few weeks and Calebs birthday just so happened to land on the same night. Nina knew she wouldn't be able to go to the dance it would be around the time where she would be getting bigger. Besides she was starting to feel more exhausted it was taking a lot out of her to hide her secret, work, and her school work. She just didn't have the energy or the motivation to go to a dance, but she was going to help Jane dress shop this weekend.

Class had just ended and she needed to get to the pet shop, but her feet were a little swollen so she wasn't up for walking at the moment. Jane was at Nicky's with Reid and presumable Tyler. She saw Caleb leave with Sarah on a date no doubt. In a stroke of luck she noticed Pogue heading for his bike. She heard earlier he was heading in town to get it checked. In a split second decision she decided to go for it. He by far was the son she had little to nothing in common with.

"Hey Pogue wait a minute." she called before he could put on his helmet. His head jerked up looking around to see where the voice came from. "Hey Nina whats up?" He asked as she stopped in front of him. "I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you to town." He looked at her with curiosity before looking around the parking lot not seeing any of the tell tale vehicles and nodded handing her the helmet. She smiled before climbing on behind him. "Thank you." "It's no problem, where am I dropping you?" He asked before he started the bike. "The Pet shop it's almost directly across from the bike shop." She answered securing the helmet. He wondered why she would be going there because as far as he knew no one she knew had pets, but he just nodded and started the bike.

As he parked at the front she climbed off handing the helmet back. "Thanks again." she smiled before running into one of her co-workers by the door. "Hey Nina." the older teen smiled. "Hey Roxy." Nina answered with a smile of her own. Over the last month they had been working together at the pet shop and were becoming good friends. Partially they bonded over Roxy was 19 and had a three-year old son, and she saw almost immediately knew that Nina was pregnant. She had been giving her advice and answering questions that Nina had. Pogue watched the interaction with interest, he had never seen that girl around Nina before and as far as he knew she didn't go to their school. After a minute he figured it was none of his business and went to start his bike. "These long hours are killing my feet." He heard Nina say before they both walked through the door. He wasn't sure what that meant but he needed to get to the bike shop and then to Nickys.

Pogue (Nickys)

He walked through the doors and looked for his brothers. He spotted them easy enough. "Hey did any of you know Nina's working at the Pet Shop in town?" He asked as he sat down. "The one near your bike place?" Kate asked. "Yeah, she asked me for a ride you guys were gone and I didn't see her car." He answered throwing his arm around Kate's shoulder. "Yeah she sold it." Tyler answered his voice tight. Reid remained quiet with his hand thrown over Jane's shoulder. "Yeah well as I dropped her off she ran into somebody she worked with I think, anyway..." And with that they moved on to a different conversation centering around the up coming dance.

Reid (Nickys)

Everything over the last few months wasn't making any sense and he was starting to get irritated, Tyler should have moved on from Nina but he stilled cared for her. He could see it every time her name was mentioned in conversation, he tried to pretend it didn't affect him but Reid could see it. It reminded him of when Tyler had to stop talking to her when he first got his powers.

He made up his mind that tomorrow he was going to confront her and get answers of his own.

Tyler (Nickys)

Since when did she need to sell her car and when did she need to start working. Everything was starting meld together and it wasn't making any sense. As far as he knew she didn't need money, her aunt and parents gave her enough for school and what not. He tried to push her from his mind but it was proving difficult they shared too much history to just forget about.

Nina (Next day)

She woke up early and got ready before Jane. Lately she'd been hanging out with Reid more and more and her less and less. She didn't want to admit it but the differences in their lives were starting to put a strain on their friendship. Jane just didn't fully understand what she was struggling with, sure she was trying to be supportive but after talking to Roxy, she said her friends had been the same. Only one or two really talked to her after the baby.

She headed to class early to let Jane get some more sleep, she came home late from Nickys last night. She hadn't really been watching where she's going until she bumped into someone rather hard on the stairs. Instinctively she dropped her books and protected her stomach and reached for the rail with the other. The person that bumped her didn't notice and just kept going, but when she looked up she saw Reid standing at the bottom of the steps with an unreadable look.

She slowly gather her books that she dropped and headed into the hallway, brushing past Reid but he didn't let her get very far. They were in the middle of the nearly empty hallway only a few people milling about waiting for classes. She wasn't sure why Reid was up so early but she thought better than to ask him.

"You're Pregnant?" He hissed trying to keep his voice down. She glanced around the hall but nobody was really watching them. "I don't..." Before she could finish he interrupted. "Don't play dumb with me, the night before you broke up with baby boy Jane said you had something important to tell him. For a while I thought it was the break up but you've acted really strange and oddly concerned about money and after just now, it's starting to make sense." He stated getting angrier and louder causing her to back up into the wall. "I'm not..." but before she could finish that thought he interrupted again. "Don't try to lie to me, you forget I know you almost as well as baby boy does, you're not a very good liar." he replied venomously. The people in the halls started to multiply the closer to class. Her shoulders sagged slightly in defeat no use arguing. "Is it his?" he asked cautiously watching her reaction. "I've seen you around Chase after the break up." He added watching her. She started to feel the anger and disgust coiling in her chest. "How dare you. You of all people calling me a whore." She barked out barely containing her rage. They didn't notice the small crowd starting to form, the Sons and Jane watching ready to step in. "Well if it fits, whore." He replied with a smirk, finding pleasure in watching her squirm.

A resounding crack filled the hallway. "How dare you" she held her hand as she watched him nurse his cheek. She shoved past him ignoring the stares, he barely moved but he had one finally blow. "Tell me Nina how far along are you? Is the baby healthy?" his voice cold and distant. She froze with her back to him, before continuing on to her first class.

Tyler watched her walk away with shock written all over his face. She was pregnant, how could she not tell him. He wasn't sure if he should go after her, it was a lot to process.

"What the hell was that?" He heard Jane ask Reid angrily. "What the hell were you thinking telling the school about her?" she asked pushing him. It wasn't until that point did Reid really register what had happened. He outed her secret in front of everyone including his best friend. On one side he was glad Tyler knew on the other he was starting to feel the guilt settle in his stomach. Tyler was a little irritated that Jane knew but hadn't told him, but he supposed that had something to do with Nina and Jane being friends and the fact he didn't know Jane that well.

Nina tried to ignore the stares and whispers the rest of the day, she just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball, but she still had work tonight. On the one hand she would at least get a chance to talk to Roxy about what happened and how she dealt with all of this.

As she was leaving to walk to the Pet shop Tyler stopped her by grabbing her shoulder gently. "I think we need to talk." he added quietly. "I have work." she answered trying to continue her journey to work. "I'll take you." he answered stopping her again. She thought about it for a second and realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She nodded and followed him to his hummer. The ride was quiet, she could see he was trying to come up with something to say.

"Thank you." she broke the silence as he parked the hummer in front of the Pet Shop. "Wait. What Reid said...I mean...is it mine?" he asked wounded. She felt sadness and anger settle in her chest. "Do you really need to ask me that?" She glared before getting out of the hummer. He got out as well. "Clearly I do because you've hidden a lot apparently." he stated cutting her off getting more irritated. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's yours okay, are you happy now." she blurted as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He stepped back stunned, it hadn't really sunk it that she was pregnant and that it was his but having her admit it left a resounding feeling through his chest. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. Why was she trying to cut him out, why did she try to lie, just why to everything she was doing.

Before he could respond an older teenager came rushing out the doors. "Hey, Nina are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" the girl asked glaring at Tyler. "No I'm okay it's just these stupid hormones." She half lied. Roxy nodded not really believing her but started to pull her inside. "Call me." Tyler added quietly. She looked at him briefly before nodding.

Once Ty drove away it took her a little while to calm down but luckily there weren't any customers. "So you wanna tell me what that was all about." Roxy asked looking at her as she crossed her arms. She went on to explain what happened and was starting to feel better talking about it.

"And the boy with the hummer, he's the dad?" She finally asked. Nina nodded slowly.

"With both your looks that kids going to be drop dead gorgeous." She smiled. Nina couldn't help but laugh and feel like maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

* * *

I'm terrible sorry for the wait hope this came out okay, not as long as the others but hopefully just as entertaining. Thank you to those of you that Reviewed and added this story. Sorry for any Grammar mistakes. Review or Message me with questions, concerns or anything in between. I'm actually looking for ideas for cute moments in their relationship if anybody has something they would like to see, like a date or a joke or just anything I'm open to ideas. On a side note Reids only mean because he cares deeply for his brothers not because he's sadistic. Thank you again. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : I Missed You

Nina (11th Grade)

Her fingers traced the fabric absently as she waited nervously for Tyler to return to his room. She had borrowed one of his old shirts and she felt like she was drowning in it. They had just had sex for the first time hours ago, they had been louging in bed when Tyler had said he heard a noise from down stairs.

She moved to sit up and she felt her muscles move uncomfortable and decided to sink further into the mattress. She stared up at the ceiling mulling over the earlier events. She was anxious and excited at the mere recollection. On one hand she was excited that they had finally taken the next step and "done it" but she was anxious on how this would affect their relationship. Would he treat her differently now that he had gotten the one thing she knew all teenage boys wanted, would he get bored with her. This was Tyler she was talking about, he wouldn't do something like that. That was more Reids thing, but he is a boy. Her mind started to drift to darker places when the door finally opened.

"Nothing to worry about it was just Reid. I got rid of him." Tyler replied with a small smile. For some reason that didn't put her at ease. She knew those two told each other everything and she didn't know exactly what Reid would do with this type of information about their relationship. As if sensing what she was thinking he added to his statement. "Don't worry I told him I'd meet him at Nickys later. Nothing else." He came and layed down throwing his arm over her stomach carefully. At her lack of response he sat up on his elbow. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. "Of course it's just a lot to take in at the moment, not to mention some things are still a little sore." She replied giving him a small reassuring smile. He returned it before pulling her gently toward him and kissing her forehead. They remained in silence just enjoying each others company, when Nina finally spoke. "I think next time we should try the shower." She turned to look at him with a wicked smile plastered across her features.

He chuckled before burying his face into her shoulder. "I don't see why we can't try it now." his breath tickled her neck and causing her to shiver. She giggled as the door to the bathroom shut behind them.

Nina (12th Grade-Now)

After the awkward start to her shift the rest of her shift went by uneventful. She felt the nagging in the back of her mind. That once her shift was over she needed to explain everything to Ty. It was a lull at the shop so she decided to wonder over to the kitten play area where Roxy was performing her duties. "Why don't you come play with them, theres nobody here but us, besides you could use a little kitten therapy." Roxy smiled before moving on to one of her other duties. Nina walked into the play area and almost immediately one of them came and attacked her shoelace. She smiled softly before crouching down and picking it up and holding it to her chest.

As the little creature did everything in its power to get out of her grip she rolled her eyes before setting it down. "Fine, fine there you go." She saw another one that was at the top of the cat tree looking at her lazily. It stood up as she got closer stretching. She stuck her finger out and scratched the soft fur around its face and ears. She could feel the vibration of the small kittens purr as it rubbed against her finger. She was lost in thought as she showered the little fur ball with affection.

She had never had a pet when she was younger. Her parents and her aunt agreed that she couldn't handle the responsibilities of a pet. Looking back on it she knew they were probably right, but it caused her to question herself. If she couldn't handle a pet how could she handle a baby, which was way more responsibility than any pet. She placed her hand unconsciously over the bump that was barely showing yet.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the bell above the door jingled. She was a little surprised to see Tyler walk through the door. She tilted her head in thought, before looking down at her phone to check the time. She was surprised to see she was off in a few minutes. She walked toward the register, "Hey." She smiled softly. "Hey."

"Give me a second to get ready I didn't know you were coming to pick me up. I usually catch a ride with Roxy. Hold on." Nina stated before walking off to find Roxy. Roxy usually closed the store with another person which she forgot the name of mostly because he kept to himself and tonight was no different. She had faith they could close with out her because honestly she felt useless waiting for them as they closed.

"Hey Roxy, I'm heading out." Nina stated when she found the older teen. "Okay, You don't need a ride?" She asked pausing her work to turn to the younger girl. "No." She was debating what to tell her but her face gave her away. "Let me guess, baby daddy's here." Roxy smirked before shooing her away. Nina's cheeks flushed at the comment before she grabbed her stuff and met Ty by the door.

"You ready?" He asked turning when he heard her. "Yeah."

The car ride was awkward neither one knew what to say to the other. She saw them pass the school and it didn't register until she recognized they were headed, to his house.

He parked the car and she hopped out of the giant contraption. They made it inside and he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up along with her jacket.

They made it to the seating area and sat across from each other in awkward silence. Finally after a few minutes he finally spoke up.

"Why?" his voice was quiet like he didn't want to scare her off. "Why what? You'll have to be more specific." She tried to joke, he gave a half-hearted smile before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me, why did you break up with me, just why did you do what you did?" she could hear the frustration coating his tone. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I..." before she could finish he interrupted. "Did you think I wouldn't accept you or the baby, did you think I'd be a bad...dad?" Once he started it seemed like he didn't want to stop. "Okay, stop. Let me get a word in." She tried to smile but his words were cutting in to her deeper than she wanted to show.

"I didn't tell you...because...I didn't want you to throw away your future for me. You have plans to be a lawyer I couldn't stand in the way of that..." She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "That has to be the stupidest thing I think I've ever heard you say." He stated running his hand through his hair. "You sacrifice your future but let me walk away scott free. No that's not happening it took two people to make this thing happen. Damned if I'm going to let you walk out of here to care of the baby alone." He knew he was terrified of the prospect of having a baby and everything that entailed but he loved her and couldn't let her do this alone.

He moved to sit next to her and threw an arm around her waist. She leaned into his shoulder as he pulled her closer. "Don't say I didn't give you a way out." She mumbled before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and standing up. "What the hell is going on with you?" He answered standing up as well. "Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" he added coming closer to her. "Because you have a promising future that you wont be able to fulfill if you stay here with me. You have a chance to be someone great, where I'll be here. I don't think you understand what's going to happen, you'll realize soon enough that words don't mean anything without follow through." She replied solemnly.

"What the hell does that mean?" She could hear the frustration in his voice. "It means when the school finds out its yours you'll be getting a different kind of attention, you'll also realize that I'm the one carrying the baby it's not a joined effort and that you'll still be able to live the life you want to live. What I'm trying to say is no one would ever know, no school or job would turn you away. You have a future out of Ipswich. One look at me and it's clear, I'm the whore that went after the rich boys money." She answered trying to get her point across but she wasn't sure if she was making any sense.

"That's not true and you know it." He replied heatedly. "It doesn't matter if I know it or not that's what people are going to think." she paused before continuing. "I love you Ty, but sometimes it can't be the only thing. You're making great gestures out of love but when reality sets in you'll be seeing this situation in a different light. You just found out and granted you've had a few hours to think it over, it's still not real for you yet. I can see it in your eyes. You're thinking about what's good for me, not what's right for us." With the last statement she emphasized by placing her hand to her stomach. "It's not about making me comfortable anymore, it's about providing the best future for the baby." She hoped she was making sense.

"And I will, but you're not really giving me an option are you. You're the one pushing me away." His frustration with her was hitting an all time high. "Stop trying to push me away, stop trying to sacrifice yourself, I want to be here for you. I love you and I love this baby so please listen when I say I'll help you with this, you're not alone." He had moved closer and grabbed her face gently to get his point across, absently wiping away the stray tears that were falling from her eyes. She was too exhausted to fight him, she wanted to believe him and she was going to until he proved otherwise.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep claiming kiss. "I think we've done enough talking, although you should know I'm still not happy about you breaking up with me." He offered a weak smile before kissing her again. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until he touched her, she missed the little things. She responded urgently running one of her hands through his already out of control hair. She felt him smile into the kiss. "What?" She asked pulling back slightly. "I've missed you, I've missed this." He replied his eyes softening. "You would, miss sex." she replied emphasizing. He rolled his eyes and she softened her gaze. "I missed you too." She replied kissing him softly.

A second later they heard a distinct noise of a car door being slammed followed by another. Ty got up and went to the window to check. "It's always Reid." He mumbled under his breath. She chuckled softly when she heard Jane's voice. "I take it Jane's with him." She added standing up to come look at the couple arguing in the yard. "It's going to be okay." He told her gently. "Oh I know, it's not the end of the world, we're just having a baby." She answered with a mixture of sarcasm and truth. He smiled before kissing the top of her head. "Come on someone should really stop them, before they kill each other." He replied moving to the door grabbing her hand as he went. When she hesitated he looked back at her and gave her a genuine smile, she blushed slightly. She could never resist his smile.

When they stepped out the door the arguing immediately stopped. They stood gaping in the yard staring at Ty and Nina holding hands. Jane moved forward first. "When did this happen?" She asked excitedly, grabbing Nina from Tyler and heading to the couch. "About five minutes ago." Nina replied awkwardly, not really ready to re-explain herself after just talking about it. Jane seemed to understand and dropped it moving on to talk about her job at the pet shop.

Tyler watched as Reid approached him cautiously. "Look I'm sorry, I was just really..." Reid started. "Forget about it Nina and I are working it out." Ty answered interrupting his apology. "You really ready to be a dad?" Reid asked cautiously. He saw Tyler run a hand through his already unruly hair, which left him wondering how many times he'd done that today. "I don't know, but I'd do anything for her." He stated as they walked through the door. "I know what you mean." Reid replied staring at Jane who was talking animatedly with Nina. "Did she say why she did what she did?" He finally asked coming out of his daze. Ty spent those several minutes filling him in before joining the girls in his living room.

They spent the next hour hanging out like old times, forgetting for a moment what the future had in store. "Hey I need to get started on my homework. Who's taking me back?" Nina asked as she stood up stretching. "I'll do it, Jane and Reid can drive back together." Tyler answered standing up with the other two.

They made it back to the dorms and they didn't see Reid or Jane yet so they headed up to the dorm without them.

They stopped at her door unsure how to end this already unusual day. Ty looked like he was about to say something but Nina reacted first by pulling his face down for a deep kiss, effectively silencing him. She knew they had so many things to work out before things would be back to normal but she just wanted to end it on a good note, a really, really good note. He wrapped his hands around her waist leading her back until she bumped into the closed door of their dorm room, she moaned softly causing him to grip her hips harder. When they finally surfaced for air she pushed him back slightly with an apologetic smile. "I really do need to get to my homework." He smiled in understanding before placing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered before heading to his own dorm. She leaned against the closed door and breathed deeply trying to get her racing heart under control. She smiled before turning around and opening her door shutting it softly behind her.

What the two failed to realize was the shadowy figure lurking at the end of the hall, watching them with interest.

* * *

I can never say sorry enough for taking so long. My job and boyfriend take up a lot of my time so I write when I can which in truth isn't a whole lot, but I would like to thank everyone that puts up with me and continues to read my story. This one was a little more fluffy than usually, I'm in that sort of mood this week and figured it wasn't a bad change of pace from the normal self deprecating attitude.

Anyway Review or Message me with any questions, concerns or **anything** in between. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How it Stated

Nina (11th grade)

It was the summer break before senior year started, Jane and Nina were heading to a party at one of their friend's place. They were meeting Ty and Reid there.

As they walked through the door the music washed over the two. They had a couple of water bottles out in the car, because they knew for a fact any drinks they got here would be spiked if they set it down at any point or would be straight alcohol. They came to chat and catch up not to get drunk and make fools of themselves.

"Hey Nina over here." She heard Reid's voice yell from a corner. Nina grabbed Jane and headed to the corner. She saw Ty next to the wall chatting with one of the guys from the swim team. Reid and Jane almost immediately started "flirting" of course it was just them throwing insults at each other, both too stubborn to admit they like each other.

Nina came up behind Tyler and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She felt him tense before he looked at the down at the arms and saw the ring on her finger. The guy he was talking to finished what he was saying and wandered off to find someone else to talk to. "Hey." he smiled as he turned in her arms. She smiled up at him. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss which she readily returned. Not many people would notice their exchange and if they did they wouldn't remember or care after a few drinks.

They made their way out to the yard where there was a nice bench to cuddle on. Reid and Jane had come and gone through out the night handing them drinks now and then. Ty and Nina should have payed more attention because they would have realized the two were up to no good. Nina had been drinking her drinks slower than Ty but she was starting to feel a little tipsy and a little giggly.

At one point they made their way back inside and headed for the stairs. "Come on, lets find somewhere quiet." Ty mumbled against her shoulder as he followed her up the stairs. "Shh, somebody will hear us." Nina giggled tugging on his arms.

They found an empty room easy enough. He was kissing her as he tried to take her shirt off. She was backing up and smiling into the kiss as he became frustrated with the shirt. Her legs hit the bed and she fell back giggling. "You think that's funny do you?" Ty asked as he climbed over her trapping her to the bed. She nodded quickly with a smile plastered on her face. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt off. Her buzz was starting to wear off but she liked where this was going. She sat up slightly and removed her shirt, which had him grinning from ear to ear. She could see he was a little farther gone, coherent thought wise, he had been drinking faster than she was. He was placing sloppy kisses down her neck making his way down between her cleavage down her stomach.

Both of their pants were gone and he was rocking into her at a rhythmic pace. She could feel her lower body coil, his pace increased and she knew he was close. She could feel the pleasure jolt through her and a second later his orgasm rocked through him. He rolled to the side pulling her to him, she cuddled up to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Nina woke first grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She could feel her head pounding, she glanced at the clock and was thankful it had only been two hours making it midnight. She moved and felt rather sticky between her legs, she thought it had something to do with the sex but it never felt like this. She was cleaning up the room a little and was about to wake Ty when she realized she hadn't cleaned up a condom wrapper, he usually was in such a hurry he left it on the nightstand. She waved those thoughts from her head when she realized he was drunk and it must have gotten ruffled in the sheets.

She shook Ty awake and handed him his clothes. "I'll need to go before my Aunt gets angry." She smiled placing a slow kiss on his lips. "Do you have to?" He whined sleepily. She smiled before placing a kiss to his cheek and going to find Jane.

They left that night, thinking it was just another summer party.

Nina (12th Grade-Now)

It was the weekend and things between Ty and Nina had been slowly getting better. She was going dress shopping with Kate, Sarah and Jane. She wasn't planning on going to the dance next weekend her belly was slowly getting bigger she doubted anything she bought now would fit by then.

As they moved through the store the others were finding things to try on. Nina would give her ideas on a few dresses they wanted her opinion on. "Hey Nina, why aren't you trying any on?" Sarah asked politely. "Oh I'm not going this year, you know the baby and everything I don't know if it's such a great idea. Besides no one's asked me." Nina replied sadly.

"Oh please. You know Ty is taking you. Now go find something." Jane yelled through the fitting room curtains. "Hold on I think I found the perfect dress for you." Kate added in coming over with a woman's toga style dress adorned with gold accents. "Kate I really..." Nina started. "Come on just try it." She insisted. Nina stared at them as they waited for her answer. Unable to take their stares she relented. "Fine, but if this makes me look like a fat cow. I'm going to be pissed." she joked as she entered the fitting room. She changed quickly and stepped apprehensively.

"What do you think?" She asked softly giving a soft twirl. At their gaping faces she feared the worst. "That bad?" "I'll go change back, I told you it was a bad idea." She murmured turning to go change. "Wait." Jane finally snapped out of it. "You look beautiful. You're kind of glowing." Sarah added smiling. "I can't I believe I didn't notice your pregnancy glow earlier. I'm usually good about those sort of things." Kate muttered smirking slightly. "You should definitely get it. You'll be the envy of the dance." Jane winked at her. Nina rolled her eyes at the last part but blushed at the compliments. "Okay you've convinced me." she smiled softly, turning back to the fitting room to change.

They finished shopping with a few bags each. She stopped in the pet store even though she was off, to show Roxy her dress.

They got back to the dorms around dinner time. They went to their separate rooms to put their stuff away. "Remember Nickys in five." Kate smiled as they headed to their dorm. Nina and Jane nodded in understanding. "Roger." They dumped the bags on the bed and changed into 'going out clothes' as Jane called it. Nina would have been fine with what she was wearing because frankly most of her stuff wasn't fitting well anymore.

Once they were changed they went back down to the car to wait for Kate and Sarah. "Come on slow pokes. She'll have this baby by the time we get there." Jane called to the two slowly making their way from the dorms. A few of the people milling about glanced around at the outburst, whispering for a second before going back to what they were doing. Nina shifted uncomfortable but the trio made no notice of her discomfort. She was still trying to get use to the stares and the whispers, she knew they would be coming when people found out but it was still difficult to deal with.

They chatted and laughed about the day on their way to Nicky's. They were laughing as they climbed out of the car, as soon as they entered Nickys Nina looked around and noticed most of the eyes were on her. That's when the whispering started, she knew this was a bad idea. "Jane I'm not feeling well I'm going to go." Nina whispered to her oblivious friends. "Don't be silly we just got here besides who would take you." She laughed slightly. "Come on let's get a booth." Jane added grabbing her to grab a booth. She saw a few go back to what they were doing before she came but a majority were still staring at her. She turned away trying not to let it get to her.

She watched as the girls conned their way into a booth and pulled her down. "Jane I really don't think it's a good idea for me to be here." Nina stated when there was a pause in the conversation. "Oh come on its fine nobody cares." She stated waving her off. "Correction you don't care doesn't mean others don't. Take a minute to look around and tell me how many people are looking at our booth. Better yet tell me how many aren't." Nina replied with slight force. "Oh come on your being ridiculous." Jane replied trying to brush it aside. "No I think she's right look around. Not all that attention is because of our looks." Kate answered with a small smile at her joke. Nina gave her a thankful look. "Whatever. What does it matter what they think." Jane added before changing the topic.

Nina wasn't sure what to make of it but she went with the topic change. She took a few minutes as they waited for Jane and Sarah to return with the food. She saw Ty and Reid playing against Aaron, she saw him look over she smiled shyly when he noticed her. He broke out in a grin before turning back to the game. "That boy is wrapped around your finger." Kate stated chuckling softly. "What?" Nina blanched when she turned back to the booth. "He's been watching you since you came in." She replied with a smirk. They continued on and changed the topic when Jane and Sarah returned.

As she was eating, every so often she would glance at the pool tables. On the last look she saw Reid bend to take a shot and saw his eyes flash. She was so used to it, it didn't really faze her anymore but a thought struck that she hadn't thought of until this point. What if the baby was a boy, would he get the powers when he turned 13. She must have looked stricken because Sarah snapped in front of her face. "Hey you okay?" she asked quietly. "Yeah sorry lost in thought for a minute. I'm fine now. Thank you." She replied with a small smile. The rest of the night her thoughts swirled around the boys and their powers.

When they made it back to the dorms she was exhausted. Jane had stayed behind to hang out with Reid. Nina was fine catching a ride back with Kate and Sarah, Jane was entitled to hang out with her boyfriend, they had kidnapped her to dress shop for the day after all.

"Hey are you going to be okay by yourself." Sarah asked. "Oh I think she'll be just fine." Kate added nudging Sarah and pointing down the hall. Sarah smiled and they both gave her a knowing look and headed to their dorm. She turned to look down the hall and noticed Reid, Jane and Ty headed her way. Reid and Jane said a brief hello before heading to his dorm. Ty stopped behind her and waited for her to open the door, without saying a word.

They got in and she changed getting comfortable before sitting down on her bed. "Is everything okay, you looked a little out of it by the end of the night?" He asked sitting down propping himself on her head board and pulling her to a more reclined position. "Come tell me what's bothering you." He murmured kissing the top of her head. She cuddled into him before she answered. "If...if it's a boy, do you think it will get the powers like you?" She asked before falling silent. He tensed but relaxed slowly. "Yes, but I'm using a lot less and I'll be around to show him how to use them properly. I promise." He stated turning her face up to look at him. She smiled with teary eyes, she had heard many times over how hard it was not to use and to see him making an effort was moving.

She leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips, he leaned down to deepen the kiss. This kiss was different from any kiss they had shared before. It was slow but filled with so much emotions behind it Nina could feel her chest constrict. She slowly got up not breaking the kiss and straddled his waist. Neither moved merely enjoying the powerful kiss, but slowly Nina started to mess with the bottom of Tyler's shirt. Ty broke the kiss briefly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked cautiously. She nodded slowly that was all he needed before he moved forward making her sit up higher on his bent legs. He removed his shirt and pulled her down for a mind numbing kiss.

Soon their clothes were gone and he was softly kissing her slightly swollen baby bump. "I promise I'll be around to teach you everything." She heard him whisper faintly before returning to her giving her a slow kiss. He entered her slowly filling her completely.

They spent the next hour getting to know each others bodies all over again. It was the first time that Nina could remember that they had actually made love, like actually took the time to get to know the others body.

They dressed in night-clothes and snuggled up on her dorm bed before drifting off.

Nina was in alone in a windowless room but it wasn't dark. "I'm sorry to have to do this here. I was hoping to catch you alone, but it seems you are back together with...him." Chases voice filtered through the room, she couldn't pin point where it was coming from. "I underestimated you, it was a mistake. One I don't plan to make again anytime soon." He replied stepping out of a corner as if out of thin air. "I had no idea you knew about our powers but whats done is done. What I've come to say is whatever Caleb and the other sons have planned, will never work. But in the unfortunate case where they do somehow get the upper hand, I'm here to tell you it won't be the last of me and if I can't get to them, you can guess who I'll be coming for next." He drawled as he stood behind her and pressed his hand to her small baby bump.

Before she could respond she was pulled out of her dream by someone shaking her gently.

"Hey wake up. Hey, hey it's okay it's only me." Tyler's voice soothed. She hadn't realized she had thrashed around but when she looked around she could see the sheets kicked and tangled at the end of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ty asked pulling her close as she settled down. "I would if I could remember, I think it had something to do with the Chase kid but I can't remember." she murmured curling into him, before drifting off again. Ty reached to the table where his phone was and sent a quick text to the other sons. They needed to meet tomorrow and deal with this. Once that was done he layed back down pulling her close.

What they didn't realize was Sarah and Kate were having the same problem with Chase and their dreams.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing and adding the story. Sorry for the delay, hope it came out okay. :) Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Midnight Messages

Nina (Senior Year- A day before the dance-Present)

When Nina woke up the bed was empty. She looked around for any sign that the previous events really happened. She was about to let out a frustrated sigh when she saw her phone on the charger and her light flashing she had a message waiting. She climbed out of the bed slowly and walked the short distance to her phone. She opened the text '_I'm sorry I left before you woke up but Chase is becoming more of threat, we need to hold a family meeting. I will not let him hurt you or our baby. I love you.' _She thought it was cute and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the cheesy ending, texting would never convey the right emotions especially with Ty. She sent a quick reply that she was awake and understood before getting ready for the long day ahead of her. She needed to stop in and talk to her aunt soon, but today was not the day she had a lot on her mind that she wanted to sort through first.

By lunch she hadn't seen much of the sons, but she didn't think anything of it from the text this morning it sounded important and she knew that have a lot on their minds. She was trying to ignore the stares and the whispers that followed her down the halls. She was trying to get use to it but there was only so much she could take in a day. Not to mention it was one of her more moody pregnancy days. She was very close to snapping back, but thanks to Sarah, Jane, and Kate she was brought out of her dark stupor.

Lunch was going as normal as it could when Sarah brought up her dream. Nina remained silent but listened intently she wasn't sure how much Caleb and Pogue had told Sarah and Kate about the powers and she was not about to let it slip that she knew what was going on, well some of it. She didn't like this feeling, she hadn't been that concerned with Chase until the dream. Sure she had known he had the power and told her he knew her secret but that hadn't meant he was going to do something to her, it just meant he was trying to hide from the other sons. In reality she could understand why that had made sense at the time. If you found out there was a group of men with the same power, wouldn't you be weary as to what their intentions were before coming forward and revealing yourself. She let out an internal sigh maybe she should have seen the signs sooner, but she had more important inner doubts and thoughts she had to deal with first.

It was the last class of the day and she sat next to Ty. He kissed her cheek as they got settled but showed no other public affection, not that they had done that much before. "Did you have the family meeting?" She asked quietly before the bell rang. "No, Caleb and Pogue ignored my text and then a few hours later Caleb called his own meeting, so you probably wont see me tonight. Reid and I are going to the house to sort this out with Pogue and Caleb." He replied before falling silent as class started. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand gently before focusing on the lesson.

They went there separate ways, she headed off to work and the boys went theirs. She was a little sad she wouldn't get to spend time with him tonight but she had small fluffy animals to keep her company for a while. She greeted Roxy and they caught up on the goings on, minus the power and the sons involvement of course. "Roxy?" Nina asked from across the store. "Yeah, Doll whatcha need?" She asked coming closer to the counter. "I was wondering if it would be possible to meet your son. You know you talk about him all the time and it might help me if I'm around a kid." She rambled nervously. Roxy chuckled at her awkward explanation. "Sure its sounds like your baby daddy is busy tonight, why not stop by. Better yet I'll drive you." She smiled at her friend before making her way back to work.

The time seemed to go by relatively quickly they had a good flow of customers and the animals kept them pretty busy. As they closed up they made their way to Roxy's car. "Who usually watch's him when you're at work?" Nina asked as she slid into the passenger's seat. "My cousin usually, the dads out of the picture took off as soon as I told him. My fault partially can't expect much from a guy you slept with during an out-of-town party." She replied calmly. Nina figured she'd had a lot of time to deal with it, if she was okay enough talking about it so casually now. Nina just nodded her head giving a slight chuckle before falling silent during the drive.

They finally made it to the outer, cheaper apartments of Ipswich. Nina wasn't judging, she knew what Roxy made and she also had a kid, she'd be in the same situation soon enough, she thought they looked cozy. "It's not much but it's what I call home." Roxy replied with a soft smile. They climbed the stairs of the building to the second landing. "It's a nice place." Nina replied with genuine interest as they stepped through the doors. "Mommy!" she heard a small voice cry out from somewhere in the room. She watched Roxy bend down and scoop the small child up. "Your getting so big, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to pick you up." She heard her friend murmur to her son. The boy merely giggled before finally glancing at Nina who stood awkwardly by the door.

A second later a young teenage girl walked out from one of the back rooms. She ignored Nina as she rushed out the door, yelling a faint goodbye as she mumbled something about being late for work. "Ignore her, she's always like that, she wont be late. She's into one of the guys she works with and likes to get there early to talk." Roxy stated as she moved to the kitchen, making small talk with her son as they went. She finally got a good look at the little boy, he had honey colored hair and vibrant forest and amber eyes. She moved slowly to the kitchen, having been around children next to never she was a little nervous. She was kicking herself inside because before long she'd be having one of her own. She was starting to panic and Roxy could sense it, so she passed her son off claiming she had to make dinner. Nina held him at arm's length before drawing him in slowly. He was looking at her with the same sense of fear and wonder. "Hi my names Nina." She spoke putting her fears and doubts to the side. "Liam" he stated proudly before squirming to be put down. She obliged and set him gently on his feet.

He raced off to his toys and she followed close behind, at a slower pace. He came back with a few toys trying to get her to join in. She got comfortable and was in the middle of an epic fight between a G.I Joe and a Dinosaur, when Roxy called that dinner was almost ready and if Nina could get Liam ready as well. He gave a small huff but got up as she moved him along.

"If you want you can stay over. I can take you to school in the morning, some of my old clothes might fit you, but your on your own for underwear." Roxy stated as they cleared the table after dinner. Nina gave a soft chuckle "I'd love to." she answered before returning to after dinner play time, before bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night her phone started to vibrate like crazy. She didn't know what could possible be wrong in the middle of the night, but she knew it had to be important. She saw missed calls from Ty, Jane, and Sarah. She had a mess of texts from them as well and a couple from Caleb. She sent a quick text to all of them that she was fine and at a friend's house, before trying to get back to sleep what ever it was could wait until morning, she was exhausted more than she thought she was. Kids could take a lot out of you. No sooner had she rolled over was there another barrage of texts. She read them quickly and rolled her eyes, what was so important that they couldn't just text her about it and let her sleep. She decided to call Sarah as she would probably get the least tongue lashing from her.

"Hey Sarah, what's going on?" when she heard the blond answer. "Kate's in the hospital, the doctors say it was an allergic reaction to spider bites it's getting worse. There moving her to a specialist as we speak." she heard the worry in Sarah's tone and started to get up to get dressed. She wrote a quick note to Roxy giving a quick explanation and called Ty.

"Where the hell are you, I've been really worried." Was the first thing out of his mouth. She sighed before telling him where he could pick her up. "I'll be there shortly." He replied after the shock wore off but she could hear the restraint in his voice. "Ty" she stated softly. "Yeah?" "Don't use to speed." she replied quietly and hung up before he could respond. She really wanted Ty to be around for their son, one emergency didn't call for a lapse in judgement and there was no way she was going to be the reason he uses.

A few minutes later he pulled up and practically flew out of the car to get to her. He grabbed her arms gently looking her over for injuries, before crashing his lips on to hers in a quick chaste kiss. He pulled her close "I was so worried, don't do that, text me next time you decide to stay somewhere besides the dorms." He murmured into her neck, reassuring himself that she was okay. "It's Chase isn't it." She replied after a second. "I heard about Kate." she added gently when he pulled back to look at her. "Yeah well when Pogue heard about it he didn't take it too well and he ran into Chase on the way to her. Caleb went to check on Sarah and Reid's at the hospital with Pogue, and that's where we're going." They separated and made it back to his hummer. She caught him up with what she had done at Roxy's place. She told him about Liam, and he smiled softly at her. He could see the glow that surrounded her despite the situation, she would be a good mom.

They made it without incident and sat in the waiting room to hear more on what was going on. Nina was still tired and so she let her mind drift. She thought of when she was playing with Liam, it was starting to seem not so bad. She remembered his laughing and smiling, all the while that small voice in the back of her head kept telling her that Liam looked familiar, she kept brushing it away she was sure she had never met Liam's father, how could she he was from a different town. It had to be Roxy's influence on his looks that caused the familiarity.

She slowly drifted off to sleep on Tyler's shoulder. She was out for only a short while before they decided to call it a night and head back to the dorms.

Nina gave Jane a brief hug as she made it back to the dorm. "After everything that's happened tonight. Let's hope tomorrow goes better for the dance." Jane stated sadly as she got ready for bed. "Yeah, lets hope so." Nina stated as she curled on her side. She let her mind wander again as she started to fall into a lucid state. Liam's face flashed before her face and suddenly it clicked. She shot up in bed with a terrifying revaluation.

"Oh god." Chases warning from her dream was becoming a little clearer. It left a sick feeling in her stomach of what was to come.

She sent a quick text to Ty that she needed to talk to him before the dance, when he asked why she sent one message.

_'Liam looks like Chase.'_

* * *

Sorry for the super long delay, but hopefully this new revaluation came out okay; it was planned. It's shorter than most and didn't have too much in it, more of a transition chapter, but hopefully it was enjoyable enough. The dance is coming up in the next chapter.

Some the story might be out of sync with the movie but it's been a while since I've seen it and I went with it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I wrote it in a short period, I tried to proof read through it but I'm only human. No flashback scene at the beginning I've kind of caught them up, but if you would like me to keep doing them send me some ideas and I'll be happy to work them in. :)

Thank you for those of you who added and reviewed my story. Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between.


End file.
